My Love
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: When taking care of a sick Brynn, Thorin thinks back to when Brynn was much younger. One shot! Brynn is Fili and Kilis little sister, a main character in my full story set on the quest. :)
**The last one shot I posted (He'd Be Proud) had some sort of glitch so I couldn't see the first two reviews that were posted on it (I deleted the emails for them before I actually looked). I know I got one from NarniaTolkienNerd and a guest, but to my unknown other reviewer, I'm sorry if you sent an idea or something and I didn't respond!**

 **This one shot was suggested by a guest reviewer Aranel Mareneth. She wanted a Thorin and Brynn one shot with a flashback, so here it is!**

 **It's short, but I think it's pretty cute!**

 **(Brynn is 16 in present time, 1 in flashback)**

Thorin liked to sleep. It wasn't an unknown fact. He liked to get a full nights rest, uninterrupted, especially now that he was king of Erebor. He needed that rest. That was just how he was. And if someone did interrupt it, it needed to be for a very good reason, or he would not be pleased.

This night (or rather, very very early morning), it was a very good reason that kept him up. And that reason was a sick young girl named Brynn.

Brynn had woken up queazy with chills, and had eventually thrown up. And then she threw up again. And again. You can only throw up so many times before you need someone to be around, and Thorin understood that. So when his niece crept quietly into his room and called his name till he woke up, he didn't grumble or complain. He grabbed the thickest blanket he had and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders, and then resigned himself to sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Maybe some would be surprised that he spent the morning (oh so very early morning) holding his nieces hair as her stomach once again heaved its contents, but it really wasn't such an odd occurrence. He was a king, yes, but an uncle first, and that meant he took care of his niece and nephews. At whatever insane hour of the morning it was. Mahal, it was early.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, uncle." Brynn said as she wiped her mouth. "I should've let you sleep."

Thorin offered her a cup of water. "It's fine, love. I don't mind."

And he really didn't. Yes, it was early, but he had nowhere else he'd rather be.

"But you're the king." Brynn said.

"Which means I can take the morning off."

"But uncle-"

"I won't hear anymore on the subject. Come on, let's get you on the couch."

Thorin stood and helped Brynn up by hooking his hands under her arms. He led her to the living room and they sat on the couch, each slouching so they were almost lying down but not quite. Brynn curled her legs up onto the couch and laid her head and arm on Thorins chest. Thorin propped his head up with his hand, the other stroking Brynns hair. It was then he remembered back to when his now sixteen year old niece was just one.

 _(15 years earlier)_

Thorin woke up to the sound of a baby crying. It took him just a few seconds to remember where he was and who was crying. He was in his sisters house and it was Brynn. One of Dis' friends had gone into labour, and she had gone to help, leaving Thorin to spend the night with her kids.

Thorin rolled out of bed and headed for his nieces room. She was sitting up with a tiny stuffed toy clutched in her hands, tears falling down her cheeks. It wasn't a hungry cry and Thorin checked to make sure she wasn't wet, so he guessed that she just wanted to be held. He picked her up and held her on his shoulder, gently patting her back.

"What's wrong, hm?" He murmured. "What's woken you up?"

Brynn slowly stopped crying as Thorin paced back and forth across her room, being careful not to tread too loud and wake up the boys. If they knew Brynn was up, they would stay up until she went to bed, claiming it was their duty. Maybe Dis had ingrained the big brother responsibility thing into them a little too hard. Then again, Thorin loved the way they watched over their little sister.

"Your mothers gone, so you're stuck with me. Sorry about that. She'll be back soon, though. She's gone to help her friend who doesn't have a husband either. Your mama knows what's it's like to have a baby alone. She's a very good woman. You're lucky to have her. But you know that already don't you?"

Brynn lifted her head off Thorins shoulder and grabbed at his beard, light blue eyes accentuated in the dark of the night. When the gender of Dis' third baby was told to him, he hadn't really known what to expect. He was used to Fili and Kili, the boys, the rambunctious twins born a year apart. But Brynn fit. She wasn't soft and delicate like he imagined. She was like a rose; beautiful, but with a bite. He shouldn't have expected any different, with the parents she had. Her mom - well, she was a Durin. She was a warrior through and through, even though she now fought smaller battles of housekeeping and child raising. And Brynns father? Barynn was a fighter too. He was strong and loyal and brave; brave enough to die for his people.

"I'm sorry, little one." Thorin whispered as he caught the tiny hand waving in the air. "It should be him holding you, not I."

Brynn did not answer, she just gave him a smile and leaned forward till her forehead was against his. He smiled back at her - it was impossible not to. He took a blanket out of her crib and headed back to the couch, sitting down in a slouched position and laying her on his chest. He laid the blanket over her and then crossed his arms over her back. Soon, with the warmth of a baby on him, he fell asleep and didn't wake for the rest of the night.

( _Present)_

Thorin smiled at the memory. He couldn't believe that fifteen years had passed and that that sweet baby girl had grown into the young dwarf now sleeping on him once again. She was everything he had hoped she would turn into as one of his heirs and as his niece, and he was proud of her.

Thorin softly kissed the top of Brynns head. "Amraline, my love." He whispered.

 **And that's the end! Oh, Amralime means 'I love you' in Khuzdul, apparently. :) I hope you all liked the story! Let me know by sending a review!**

 **If you have any ideas, send them my way!**


End file.
